


10 Things Tsukishima Kei Does In His Spare Time

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 things Haikyuu Characters Do When Alone [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, Maybe I'm making fun of him, i have mixed feelings about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: For some reason I thought I had like 2 drafts I could edit then just post but I don't so now we're here.My thicc fingers keep pressing the wrong keys.Today, I slipped and scraped my knee. On my bedroom carpet. It was quite the experience and I recommend everyone try it once in their life.
Series: 10 things Haikyuu Characters Do When Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171691
Kudos: 2





	10 Things Tsukishima Kei Does In His Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I thought I had like 2 drafts I could edit then just post but I don't so now we're here.
> 
> My thicc fingers keep pressing the wrong keys.  
> Today, I slipped and scraped my knee. On my bedroom carpet. It was quite the experience and I recommend everyone try it once in their life.

1) Listen to music  
I can't decide if he'd listen to lofi study music, or if he'd listen to those songs that are just pure bass. I know this man listens to those Five Nights At Freddy's songs by The Living Tombstone.

2) Make bracelets  
He makes bracelets out of sting and beads, he gives them to Yamaguchi because he doesn't want them. Yamaguchi is sworn to secrecy.

3) Watch anime  
I really really want to believe his favorite anime is Ouron Highschool Host Club. Please. Please let me have this. He watched Banana Fish with Yamaguchi, it was the first anime he'd ever seen.

4) Watch videogame walkthroughs  
He doesn't know why he does. He doesn't wanna play the games. He doesn't even know the people playing the game. Just leave him be.

5) Trim his toe hairs  
He's self-conscious about his toe hairs. Odd? Yes. But still, toe hair fears are valid. Why does it look like that? Does everyone's toe hair look like that?

6) Paint his nails  
He's practicing. One day he wants to paint Yamaguchi's nails. He picks it off before anyone sees it. It's just a habbit.

7) Dance  
Not good dancing. No, he looks like a stiff noddle. He looks like he's going to snap in half. Is this even dancing? What is he doing? Someone help him please.

8) Redecorate his room  
He's got little decorations and dinosaurs around his room. He's constantly rearranging them. He's looking at them from all angles and something's off. He wants his favorite dinosaur to be the one people see first but this one's cool looking. Honey, just put them on the shelf. Your room isn't going to be judged. Who even goes in your room? Yama's probably seen it 1000000 times. Please chill out.

9) Over-thinking  
Definitely over-thinking everything. (See #5, #6, and #8 for reference) Even doing his schoolwork, if he's alone how is he supposed to know if he's doing it right? 

10) Make cookies  
If he's home alone he wants to try making cookies. Last time he made them they came out odd, so he's trying again.

It didn't go well. His mom's almost home so he'll have to try again next time he's home alone. (Que the loop he's been in for a year)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow pardon me, I had a tough time with this one- yikes. I'll be back to change this one eventually. I swear I'll get around to it when I get some ideas.  
> Nobody will ever understand the urge I had to make one of the numbers "Cry"
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are very very appreciated.
> 
> (Off topic but I think I cried writing #5, when I started 6 I touched my face and my eyes were soggy)


End file.
